


Go His Way

by poesparakeet



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Air Force One, Dom!Matt, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Tickling, Verbal Bondage, Verbal Sex, foot tickle, please and thankyou, sub!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesparakeet/pseuds/poesparakeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The President is riled up, but Josh has his back. Nothing heals a pissed off politician like quiet dominance in a semi-private compartment of Air Force One, especially when his Chief of Staff is such a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go His Way

**Author's Note:**

> Er... so... this is hard to explain.
> 
> The ship is Matt Santos/Helen Santos/Donna Moss/Josh Lyman. Polyshipping is a complex art. BUT this particular scene takes place between Josh and Matt, with the women offside. I also want to write something with just the girls... as well as the outcome of Josh’s tattling. Used this fic as practice for portraying subtle domination through dialog.
> 
> Author: Poesparakeet
> 
> Kinks: Tickling, some light Dom/Sub.
> 
> Requests/More fic: http://poesparakeet.tumblr.com/  
> Original Tickling Erotica (Just posted a new story there too): http://prudence-please-tickle.tumblr.com/

This particular compartment of Air Force One was not private. Josh repeated the thought with each skipping beat of his heart. It was as close to private as they could get without actually being private. That careful distinction was what made him certain that he’d fallen into some sort of trap.

Matt was riled up. He had been for days, ever since the trade negotiations State was hosting in Thailand had gone south. He was spitting poison at the republicans, throwing ambassadors out of his office and shouting at the joint chiefs. Josh had him covered, though. As his Chief of Staff, Josh always had him covered.

Status reports.

That had been the file Josh had been holding when he’d walked in. That had been the plan when he’d found Matt at the table instead of the big oak desk. Before he sat down, before he was pinned under the President's stare.

Josh had a feeling that he wasn’t here in this room in an official capacity. It was more difficult now than it used to be for the four of them-- Matt, Helen, Donna and him-- to get time alone together. There simply wasn’t a whole lot of privacy. Both women were in DC. So if the President wanted to blow off some steam, this was how it would happen. Dominance in an (almost) private corner of Airforce One.

Josh still had him covered.

Everyone else had retreated to the outer hallway, and Josh was left in relative silence with Matt, who looked positively predatory. Helen called it her husband’s Dom look, the joke being that he only really pulled in out in political fights. Well, he never pulled it out on her. Josh had certainly seen it before.

At the moment, it was focused entirely on him, and he felt frozen in place by it.

“Josh?” The President asked, voice calm. “Will you give me your foot, please?”

“Sir?” Josh blushed at the way his voice trembled.

“I’d like you to put your foot in my hands underneath the table.”

“Sir this compartment’s not private--”

“I know it’s not private, Josh. Don’t worry, nobody can see you when you’re facing away from the door. I’ll see anyone coming. I’ll make sure you have time to collect yourself. As long as you can keep quiet we’ll be fine.”

Josh gulped. “Yes, sir.”

Matt’s smile was conversational, head tilted forward as though he was listening intently. The gesture hid the lean he made to cup the heel of Josh’s offered shoe. One hand massaged his ankle through his sock, and when an errant thumb slipped under the instep of his shoe he shrunk in an effort to hide his squirming frame from view of the door behind the back of his soft leather chair.

“Sir!” Josh yipped, already a little too loud.

“Ssshh, Josh!” Matt soothed. “It’s alright. You’re being very good Josh. You’re serving my pleasure.” He flashed a slanted grin that made Josh’s cheeks flush brighter, then slipped off his shoe and dropped it on the floor under the table with a thump. Josh jumped. The younger man’s foot quaked in Matt’s grasp, a string of helpless laughter erupting when he teased the arch with the nail of his thumb.

“Sir please!” Josh begged around the fingers he’d clamped over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

“Please what?” Matt’s voice was as smooth and as patient as water. Josh groaned helplessly, thrashing in the confines of his seat out of frustration and arousal.

“Please don’t.”

“Please don’t what?”

Josh wanted to growl, but the electric pattern Matt was tracing from arch to heal meant he could only giggle.

“P-please don’t tickle--” a teasing touch met the ball of his foot, “MATT!”

“Shh.” Matt soothed him, voice smooth and face wicked. “Careful, Josh. Someone might hear you.”

“I can’t keep quiet sir.” Big round eyes full of remorse. Complete bullshit, but hell if Josh Lyman didn’t know how to work a room.

“You’re very good at keeping quiet. Remember the conference call?”

Remember the conference call? Josh was a grown man who still had wet dreams about the conference call. This would not turn out like the conference call. Josh struggled to steady his breaths.

“My feet sir.”

“Really?” It would be nice if Matt could act a little less gleeful. “Are your feet too sensitive, Josh? Could I make you scream? Cry?”

Josh whimpered, squirming in his seat with his face buried in his hands, trying desperately all the while to calm what was increasingly becoming desperate arousal. There was no way he was cumming on Air Force One. There was absolutely no way Matt would take it that far. He’d have to wait. If he did as he was told and took what Matt was dishing out he’d get his reward, but it would be later.

With a tug, Matt pulled Josh’s foot to rest on his knee, one hand wrapped around the ankle. The other ran a flat, rough palm down Josh’s sole. The touch wasn’t meant to tickle, it didn’t tickle, not in any physiological way. Josh’s laughter shot up into the stratosphere anyway.

It was really getting too close to being audible from the hallway. Matt picked up the pillow next to him and tossed it at Josh. The younger man immediately clamped the pillow over his face, collapsing partway into the seat next to him.

“Will that help you keep quiet?”

A nod into the pillow, but Josh was still making bambi eyes at him.

“Please...” He mumbled weakly before tumbling into hysterics when the other man tickled his instep. He gave one sharp tug at his trapped leg before freezing, muscles quivering in their desire to escape the maddening sensations. “No! Mahahahatt!”

“Why not, Josh?”

“I can’t take it.” Josh blurted immediately. There were times when he got points for resistance, but this wasn’t one of those times. The situation was not complex. Matt was letting off steam because things didn’t go his way and guys who became President were used to things working out in their favor. Josh had made his career on his ability to manage up, so now he was trying desperately to do exactly what he was told. Utter submission. Everything goes Matt’s way.

At least, that’s what he told himself. Luckily the voice in his head that demanded he explain his actions had poor informants and apparently never found out about the part where Josh was also trying desperately to get himself fucked. Desperately fucked into a hotel room carpet. If he really wanted it hard it had to be on the floor because Matt got understandably skittish about the health of his hotel beds on wifeless trips.

“You can take it.” Matt’s calm, patient voice brought Josh’s attention back to his predicament. “I am entirely confident in your abilities here, Josh. Give me your other foot, please.”

Josh whimpered, legs twitching. The foot that Matt already had hold of was entirely sensitized, clenched in anticipation. His toes were curled as tightly as he could get them, as though hiding their sensitive undersides from sight would save him when Matt decided to pull them back over the sound of his muffled pleas. The thought of offering the President his other foot made him feel dizzy.

The soft pad of Matt’s thumb on his heel jolted him back to his senses.

“Sir... please...” Josh panted weakly through his soft laughter. “I can't...”

“Yes, you can.” Matt reminded him. The soft touch on his heel disappeared, but so did Josh’s relief when Matt’s fingers grasped his toes. The sudden imminence of the threat made him yip, other foot immediately jumping obediently next to its partner.

The grip on his toes disappeared.

“That was very good, Josh.” Matt praised him, voice even.

Josh pulled the pillow away from his face, only to start twisting in distractedly in his own lap. His cheeks were pink, his suit rumpled.

“You’re gonna kill me.” Josh panted, meeting the President’s eyes. His posture had changed, shoulders less tense, his stare more playful now than predatory.

“I have a feeling you’ll survive.”

Spidery fingers ran up both of Josh’s soles. They made him squeak while his legs convulsed, knees banging on the underside of the table.

“Sshh.” Matt scolded with a knowing smile. “Hold still.”

His fingers made no move to stop, though, and Josh was forced to clamp the heavily abused airline pillow back over his mouth when he started giggling helplessly. Not pulling his feet away took a herculean effort, the forced stillness in his legs translating into a writhing torso.

“Lemme gohohoho!” Josh pleaded, pointing his most pathetic pout at Matt over the width of the table. Not that he was physically restrained in any way, but he wanted Matt to release him all the same. He wanted the man to tell him he’d done well and that he could pull away.

“Hmm...” Matt pretended to think about it. “No, I don’t think I can do that.”

Josh wanted to respond, but Matt chose that moment to grip his toes again, one foot in each hand.

“N-” Josh almost shrieked aloud, barely managing to quiet himself in time. He spent a moment choking on sounds that were too loud, far too loud, before pressing his face to the pillow and moaning. “Nononononono!”

“No?” Matt asked as though he wasn’t sitting perfectly still with the ability to make his Chief of Staff scream in the palm of his hands. “You sure?”

“Y-yehehes!” came Josh’s muffled reply.

“Yes? OK then.” Matt teased, giving Josh’s toes a playful stroke with each thumb.

“No!” Josh cried into the pillow. It was almost too loud, even with the gag.

“You don’t seem very sure, Josh.” Matt taunted him, using both hands to pull his toes back over the sound of hoarse giggles. He didn’t tickle, but that didn’t seem to matter.

“I’m tehehelling!” Josh cried, flopped over halfway into the seat next to him.

“Telling?”

“I’m tehehehelling on you!”

“Who are you going to tell on me to? Congress?” Matt thought the joke was funny, even if Josh wasn’t able to appreciate it, so he flicked a finger under the other man’s toes to earn a bit of laughter.

“Telling the girls!” Josh wheezed when he caught his breath.

“Aw.” Matt laughed, stroking the ball of one foot and sending Josh into a fit of muffled laughter. “You gonna tell your wife I was mean to you?”

“Nohoho!” Josh retorted immediately “Gohohonna tell yours!”

“That’s alright. She likes it when I’m mean to you. So does Donna for that matter.” Matt sighed, patting Josh’s ankles. “You can take those back now, though. Thank you, Josh.”

Josh didn’t so much remove his feet from the other man’s knee as he did collapse into a breathless ball. When he finally started to regain his composure he pointed a threatening finger across the table.

“Telling.”

“Pffft. Whatever.”

“I’m gonna act all sad so she feels sorry for me. You’re not gonna know what hit you.”

“OK, if you say so.” Matt agreed with a roll of his eyes before rising from his seat. As he walked toward the door of their compartment he leaned in to press his mouth against Josh’s ear.

“Do our hotel rooms connect?”

Josh just nodded. The President smiled before walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests/More fic: http://poesparakeet.tumblr.com/  
> Original Tickling Erotica (Just posted a new story there too): http://prudence-please-tickle.tumblr.com/


End file.
